No Regrets
by Forevah And Always
Summary: "You would choose her over me?" She asked me with a mixture of anger and sadness in her sea blue eyes. "I never said that!" I replied back, irritated of being accused. "You didn't have too, it's obvious to me and to everyone else!" She shot back with anger. "What do you want me to do? Break up with her!" "You don't know what I want Mako." She coolly replied before walking away.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Is anyone else but me excited for the new season of The Legend of Korra that's start tomorrow!? Well anyways this is my first fanfic so any type of feedback is welcome just not anything too rude please. On with the story :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Korra .**

**[ Regular POV ]**

* * *

~ Chapter 1 ~

The score was currently at 9-7. Korra and Mako needed just one more point to win against Bolin and Iroh. All four of them were sweating and had their blood pumping. So I guess you could say it was a pretty intense game of basketball. They've been playing since the late morning Currently Bolin had the ball and was going for the hoop but Korra managed to take away the ball and pass it to Mako. Iroh attempted to get the ball away from Mako but Mako dodged and aimed for the hoop successfully made it into the hoop.

"YES!" Mako and Korra high fived each other while Iroh and Bolin pouted at the loss of there game.

"You two have to pay for lunch." Korra pointed at both Bolin and Iroh.

"Fine a deal is a deal, what do you guys want to get for lunch?" Iroh asked.

"Hmm how about Chinese take out?" Korra suggested.

"Sure why not?" Mako agreed.

"You're only saying that because you're not the one who's paying." Bolin pouted more, and Iroh nodding in agreement with him.

"C'mon guys don't be sore losers." Mako replied with a smug look.

Soon they all headed inside Mako's, Bolin's and Iroh's apartment to order their food. The guys all shared a fairly large apartment and shared the rent fairly. Since Mako and Bolin's parents died when they were young they were sent to an orphanage and finally when Mako was old enough he was able to get a job and find a place for him and Bolin to live, they began having financial issues with the rent but they eventually met Iroh, who's parents also died when he was young, and they all soon became roommates. Which quickly lead to becoming close friends. They all met Korra a while back, about 2 years ago, at a basketball court shooting hoops by herself in a park near their house so they invited her to play a full game with them and since then they've all been close friends. Apparently Korra lives with her Uncle Tenzin and her Aunt Pema. Along with her four cousins, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and another one on the way. Since Korra lives with her Aunt and Uncle because her dad was in the military and was called back to duty he sent his daughter to stay with her Uncle. Korra didn't like talking much about her mom though but other than that they all knew each other like the back of their hands. Eventually their Chinese food was delivered and they all enjoyed their food while watching a wrestling game on the TV. That's another reason why the guys get along great with Korra, because unlike most girls, Korra actually enjoys watching sports.

"So guys what movie are we gonna watch for movie night tomorrow?" Korra asked once the show was on commercial. Every Friday the gang watch a movie at Mako, Bolin, and Iroh's apartment.

"Hmm not sure whose turn is it to choose the movie." Iroh asked.

"I believe that would be mine." Bolin answered taking another bite of noodles. " Ich a supwise." Bolin said with his mouth full of food.

"Wait what?" Korra raised an eyebrow.

"I said, it's a surprise." Bolin said once he swallowed his food. Korra noticed it was getting dark outside and stood up.

"Well I should get going, Tenzin and Pemma want me to wake up early so we can all go somewhere to eat." Korra said grabbing her skateboard to head over to her Uncles air temple.

"Wait, I'll drive you home." Mako called out to Korra.

"You don't have to." Korra told him.

"It's getting dark outside and the air temple isn't exactly close from here, let me just grab my keys." With that Mako headed to his room.

When Iroh saw that Mako was far enough out of hearing range he whispered to Korra, "So when are you going to tell him?" Iroh asked.

"Yeah when are you going to tell Mako you _like_ him." Bolin wiggled his eyebrows.

"Keep your voices down he might hear you!" Korra whisper yelled.

"Well didn't you tell us you were going to tell him soon." Iroh whispered.

"I'm not sure he feels the same way." Korra whispered looking down.

"Are you kidding me? It's obvious my brother cares about you." Bolin encouraged.

"Maybe you guys are right." Korra began with confidence. "I'll tell him tomorrow night." Korra said lifting her head high.

"That's the spirit!" Iroh praised.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Mako walked into the living room.

"Nothing!" Korra, Iroh, and Bolin said in unison.

Mako just raised an eyebrow, "Okayy?" He replied slowly. "Ready to go Korra?"

"Yeah, mind if I leave my skateboard here?" Korra asked.

"Yeah sure." Mako smiled at her.

"Later guys!" Korra waved at Bolin and Iroh. She saw Iroh wink and Bolin sent her a thumbs up for encouragement. Korra just rolled her eyes and was glad Mako walked out the door before her. She really did have amazing friends.

"Do you work tomorrow?" Korra asked turning to look at Mako.

"Yeah but I'll make it in time for movie night like always." Mako answered. Mako works as a mechanic at a car shop downtown. Mako currently drives a Sato Mobile that was probably made around the mid nineties, he's been saving up to try to buy a new car and is hoping he will by next year. Make turned on the radio and we rode to the air temple listening to The Beatles.

"Thanks for the ride Mako!" I got out of the passenger seat holding the door open.

"No problem, see ya tomorrow Korra." Mako smiled and I closed the car door and watched him drive off.

"Ooh Korra has a boyfriend." She heard a small teasing voice behind her. Korra turned around to see her little cousin.

"Ikki, how many times do I have to tell you, he is not my boyfriend!" Korra told the little girl.

"But you two look so cute together." Jinora joined the conversation.

"And don't you like him?" Ikki added.

"Wait how do you know about that?" Korra asked in confusion. Ikki and Jinora pretended to not hear her and began whistling looking around.

"Well?" Korra demanded.

"Bolin could have kind of mentioned it." Jinora answered.

_Figures Bolin can be such a girl sometimes, last time I tell him about my love life. _Korra thought half annoyed.

"Okay I'll admit I like him, but you two can't tell anyone." Korra told them sternly.

"Ayee ayee captain." Jinora and Ikki saluted.

Soon they all headed to bed. Korra brought in a blanket for her Polar Bear dog Naga then headed to her room. The last person Korra thought of before she fell asleep was a honey eyed, raven haired firebender.

* * *

_Her heart was pounding against her chest, her lungs were tiring. She could hear his footsteps catching up to her. Fear was evident in her eyes. She entered the nearest room she found and quickly hid. _

"_You can run but you can't hide." She heard a mocking voice call out. All she heard was his footsteps searching her. He stopped near her hiding spot. She held her breath scared it might give her away. Then his footsteps began again. She let out a breath of relief. Suddenly the table she was hiding under was pushed out of the way._

_She saw a masked man nearing her. Korra quickly stumbled back trying to escape him. Fear, betraying her eyes. She felt weak, she felt like a coward attempting to hide._

"_Can't you see you've already lost? Why keeping fighting?" The masked man taunted coming near her. The last thing she saw was the mans hand nearing her forehead._

* * *

[ Korra's POV ]

"NO!" I woke up screaming. I felt sweat beating down my forehead. I checked the clock on my desk. It was only 3:30 in the morning. I felt Naga come near me to comfort me.

"It's okay girl, it was just a bad dream. Just a bad dream." I assured. Although I knew deep inside I was trying to assure myself instead. _Just a dream._ I thought. Or so I hoped.

* * *

[ Regular POV ]

"The arrangements you've asked for have been made sir." A green goggled black masked man told the person seated in front of him.

"Perfect. You've done well lieutenant." The man praised.

"When are we going to strike sir? We've been planning this for months!" The lieutenant asked.

"Patience lieutenant. Soon, very soon we'll strike Republic City. For now we wait." The masked man responded coolly.

"As you wish Amon." The lieutenant replied.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well pretty pretty please let me know what you all think in the reviews, and if i should continue on with this story or not. Your opinions do matter to me! Thanks for everyone who's reading and I hope you all have an amazing rest of the day! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Ello dere sessi people (; I can't believe I've had 264 views on this story already. Its probably not a lot but I'm just really happy to see how many people have viewed this story so far. Anyways I made this chapter a little longer for you guys and please ignore any errors I made because I'm the laziest person in the world to check for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Well enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Korra .

* * *

~ Chapter 2 ~

"WAKE UP!" Mako, Bolin, and Iroh yelled simultaneously, causing Korra to fall of her bed. She rubbed her head trying to process what just happened.

"Urgghh what do you all want?" Korra groaned with sleep still laced in her voice.

"Well if I remember correctly, we all planned to go to the basketball court this afternoon for a game." Mako answered leaning against the wall watching.

"It's still early." Korra flopped back down on her bed.

"It's almost 1 o clock in the morning." Mako replied.

"I slept in!" Korra sat up.

"Why didn't anyone come to wake me up!" Korra asked pulling her hair in her usual ponytail.

"We did." Tenzin walked into her room with his arms folded. "The first time I tried waking you up you threw fire in my face." Tenzin revealed pointing to his burned mustache. Everyone was trying to stifle a laugh but it didn't work.

"Stop laughing it's not funny!" Tenzin crossed his arms in irritation.

"I'm sorry." Korra choked out through giggles. Since everyone was still having trouble containing there laughter, Tenzin left the room in embarrassment and annoyance.

"Okay everyone get out." Korra pointed out the door as she headed towards her closet.

"We'll be in the kitchen eating your food!" Iroh called out. The door closed and Korra was left in her room to get changed. She got dressed, brushed her teeth, and cleaned her face before heading out to the kitchen with the rest of the guys. At first, Tenzin wasn't really fond of the idea of Korra hanging out with a bunch of guys. But having them around for the past 2 years he began warming up them. When Korra got to the kitchen she found everyone sitting down on the kitchen table (its huge) and waiting for Pemma to finish cooking breakfast.

"Mmm smells great! What are you making?" Korra asked her Aunt.

"Just a batch of triple berry crepes." Pemma answered with a smile plastered on her face.

"What's got you all smiley." Korra teased taking a small taste of her aunts crepes. Pemma looked around to make sure nobody was in the kitchen except them.

"Don't tell Tenzin yet but... I'm pregnant!" She whispered excitedly patting her stomach. Korra's jaw dropped in surprise.

"No way!" Korra exclaimed.

"Shh! I just found out yesterday and I'm hoping I get the chance to tell him soon, I want it to be a surprise. Promise you wont tell?" Pemma whispered happily.

"My lips are sealed." She did the zip lock motion.

"Good girl, now go take these plates to the kitchen table for me will ya?" Pemma handed her a big plate of crepes. Korra nodded taking the plate and heading towards the living room. Her mind was still thinking about the news Pemma told her, than paying attention to her surroundings and ended up bumping into something. Well into someone since a pair of strong hands grabbed her waist to keep her from falling and fortunately the crepes were saved.

"Whoaa, you okay there?" Mako asked still holding her by the waist.

Korra's heart was thumping at how close they were.

"Yeahh thanks." Korra replied lamely. He gave her a smile taking the plate of crepes off her hands and walked to the kitchen table to set them. She couldn't help but feel the slight disappointment she felt when his warm hands left her slim waist. She shook her head to get her mind focused,

"Can someone lend me a hand?" Pemma asked with a handful of plates on each arms. Tenzin stood up and helped his wife, which he got awarded with a kiss on the cheek from her. Bolin thought it was an adorable display of affection, while Iroh, Mako, and I thought it was awkward.

"So how has everyone's week been so far?" Pemma asked pouring orange juice in each of our cups.

"Great, Korra and I won our 12th game in a row against Bolin and Iroh." Mako cockily smirked.

"Show off." Bolin grumbled stuffing a mouthful of food in his mouth. Everyone was laughing and having a good time talking about there weeks events and making jokes. Soon breakfast ended and Pemma made sure all the guys picked up after themselves and wash the dishes. Soon they were finished and we were about to leave.

"Bye! I'm heading to the park with the guys." Korra waved.

"Nuh uh uh. Not so fast." Tenzin began. "Remember you promised last week you would watch the kids." Tenzin pointed at Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo who were all fighting for the TV remote.

"But they don't know how to play basketball!" Korra whined.

"Well then you'll just have to figure out how to entertain them." Tenzin replied.

Korra slumped her shoulders in defeat, "Fine. Come on pest." She waved over at her cousins.

"Yay!" They screamed in delight.

"Be safe!" Pemma told them before they headed off. Soon everyone reached the park, and were standing on the basketball court.

"Okay so how are we going to teach them how to play?" Korra faced the guys.

"Hmmmmm." Bolin thought for a while.

"Never mind, I'll think of something." Korra told him. Then she snapped her fingers once she had an idea "Hey kids!" She faced her cousins. Once they were near she tossed the ball to Ikki, "How about you three show us what you got." Korra told them. Soon the three of them were grinning devilishly at each other. Jinora grabbed the ball away from Ikki and attempted to make in the basket but she was to short to reach so the ball landed near Meelo. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes and air bended the ball in the hoop. Smiling cheek to cheek in delight.

"No, fair! That's cheating!" Ikki and Jinora pouted. Meelo just stuck his tongue out at them while Mako, Bolin and Iroh just laughed at the kids immaturity.

"Okay how about we play a full game?" Iroh suggested.

"Little kids vs Big kids." Bolin included.

"But you guys are taller than us." Jinora crossed her arms. "And better than us." Ikki continued.

"Air bending will be allowed." Mako told them, which the kids were happy about.

"Deal!" They agreed. That's how they spent the rest of there morning just playing with the kids and surprisingly Ikki, Meelo and Jinora managed to win the game at 10-6.

"I can't believe we lost to a couple of kids." Bolin said in awe. Korra checked her clock and decided it was time to take the kids back home since Pemma was already back from the store. They dropped off the kids and Korra and the guys were just standing outside tossing a ball to Naga.

"So is everyone still up for movie night tonight?" Korra asked.

"Yupp I already have the perfect movie chosen out." Bolin replied.

"I'll go to the store later and pick up a couple of snacks." Iroh tossed the ball to Naga.

"What about you Mako?" Korra asked facing him.

"Well I have to go work today at 3pm but I'm hoping I'll be able to get out at 7pm so I'll probably get there a little late since I still need to buy the drinks." Mako responded grabbing the ball and tossing it to Naga.

"Okay, then we're all set for later on tonight!" Korra said happily.

"Well I gotta go guys I have to go before I'm late for work. I'll leave you guys the car to head back home" Mako faced Iroh and Bolin before grabbing his backpack and heading toward the bus station.

"We should probably head home too. We have to clean the apartment." Iroh told Korra.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later. I'll be over at your place by 7." Korra waved. Once everyone left Korra headed inside with Naga and decided to watch some TV with her cousins.

* * *

(Mako's POV)

I really didn't want to go to work today. I would much rather hangout with Korra and the guys. I entered the shop and immediately recognized the smell of gasoline, oil, etc.

"Hey Mako!" My boss waved me over.

"Hey Toza what's up?" I greeted.

"Well you see that moped over there," Toza pointed behind Mako. Mako nodded for him to continue. "Well the front tire popped and I want you to change it and also if you could give it an oil change." Toza asked.

"Yeah no problem." I headed over to the moped, I could tell it was new. The latest version Future Industries has made. I began taking out the tire and replacing it. The day went by and I was just finishing the oil change when I noticed a shadow above me. I looked up and found a raven haired beauty.

"Hi." She told me. I felt my jaw slowly drop and quickly closed it trying to maintain my cool.

"Hi there I'm Mako, how can I help you." I asked staring into her emerald eyes. She shook her head and began "I'm sorry how rude of me, I'm Asami." she greeted properly. "And I'm here to see if my moped was all fixed."

"This is yours?" I asked astonished.

"Yeah my father gave it to me last week." She smiled.

"Wow your father must've spent quite a bit on this." I said gesturing towards her moped.

"Not at all actually. He owns Future Industries." She said casually.

"Your father is Hiroshi Sato?" I asked even more surprised.

"Yupp the one and only."

"No way!" I replied.

"Yupp if you want I can introduce you to him." She offered.

"Hmm yeah I'll take you up on that offer." I responded.

"How about when you get off work? Is that okay?" She asked. Then suddenly I remembered movie night with the gang.

"Uhm.. I actually have plans tonight." I replied lamely.

"That's no problem, we can always arrange another to time." She smiled politely. We exchanged phone numbers and she was about to leave, I suddenly had an idea.

"Hey Asami?" I called out. She turned around and rose a perfect eyebrow.

"Do you want to hangout with me tonight and a couple of my friends?" I asked suddenly feeling stupid. I was afraid she might reject my offer but she smiled and nodded her head "Yeah why not? Make sure to call me and tell me the details." Then she left. Eventually work ended and I was able to go. I saw Asami outside with her moped and she waved at me.

"Need a lift?" She asked.

* * *

(Korra's POV)

_Where is he_? I wondered. He said he would be here by 7 and that was an hour ago.

"Any sign of Mako yet." Iroh asked coming out of the kitchen with a large bowl of popcorn in his hands.

"Nope." Bolin answered popping the p.

"Well since he's not here yet. Are you still going to tell Mako?" Iroh smirked in my direction.

"I'm not sure it's such a good idea anymore." I replied staring at the floor.

"Oh come on, you have mine and Bolin's support." Iroh encouraged and Bolin gave me a huge smile while stuffing popcorn in his mouth.

"Don't forget to chew." I teased him. The the doorknob began to jingle.

"Finally we can start movie night." Bolin exclaimed.

I smiled when I saw Mako come in sight. Then that smile quickly faded as I saw someone else come into view.

"Guys, this is Asami." Mako gestured to the green eyed beauty. Bolin and Iroh gave me concerned looks.

"Asami this is Iroh, Bolin and Korra." He gestured towards us.

"It's nice to meet you all." She flashed her white teeth.

"Sorry for being late. Asami and I kind of lost track of time." Mako smiled sheepishly.

"No problem big bro how about you both take a seat and I'll go get the movie that's in my room." Bolin said heading to his room. They both took a seat on the couch and began having their own conversation. I saw Iroh take a seat next to me and began whispering "Maybe they're just friends." I looked to where they were seated and saw them laughing together.

"For now they are." I whispered sadly. Bolin came back and had the movie behind his back.

"So what are we watching Bo?" Mako asked his little brother.

"We will be watching a comedy classic." He showed us the movie.

"Despicable Me?" Iroh rose an eyebrow.

"I love that movie!" Asami commented.

"Well at least someone shares my great taste in movies." Bolin out the movie in the DVD player. I couldn't enjoy the movie because I would constantly hear Mako and Asami's flirting. Finally throughout half of the movie I've had enough. I stood up.

"Hey I just remembered, Tenzin wants me home early." I lied lamely, slowly making my way towards the door.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Bolin gave me his puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry I can't maybe next time."

"Bye Korra it was nice to meet you." Asami waved. I forced a smile and waved back at her. Before leaving. _Could this night get any worse?_ I felt a raindrop fall on the bridge of my nose. _How cliché._ I thought, and began walking towards my house. What bothered me the most is that Mako hardly noticed me. He was too busy paying attention to that prissy beautiful _Asami. _She had long eyelashes, well mostly due to the make up she wore, I don't really believe in make up, well I've never really needed it. I finally reached home and I could hear the kids yelling "Korra you're home!"

"Hey kiddos." I ruffled Ikki's hair.

"You're home early." Tenzin said from his place on the couch.

"Yeah well I thought it would be best to get some shut eye. Goodnight!" I headed to my room and got ready for bed

"Korra, don't forget tomorrow Tenzin is going to try to show you how to air bend." Pemma told me.

"Thanks Pemma." I replied.

"Is something wrong?" Pemma took a seat on the edge of my bed.

"No I'm fine." I lied.

"Come on, you've been living with us for 10 years. I think I know when something is wrong." Pemma replied softly. I sighed and told her everything. She smiled softly and told me everything was going to work out. Then she turned off my lights and I stayed there on my bed thinking. I always knew I was different from others. Unlike other people who only know how to bend one element or none at all. I knew how to bend all four elements. It's a mutation that runs throughout my family. My great-grandfather Aang had it. The only problem is when I try to bend air I always lose focus. I can bend fire, water, and earth perfectly but never air. I sighed and began drifting off to sleep hoping tomorrow will be better. Too bad I didn't know I was going to be totally wrong.

* * *

(Regular POV)

"The materials you requested were shipped today, Amon." A group of henchmen brought in various boxes to there boss's office.

"Perfect, spread the word to everyone that we strike tomorrow." Amon told them to which they bowed. Once everyone left he made his way towards a box and opened it, revealing various gloves. He put one on and electricity ran through it.

"Tomorrow will certainly be an interesting day." He said to himself.

* * *

Well please let me know what you think. I enjoy reading all your comments and don't be afraid to give me any type of feedback. Well have an amazing day everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Well since I'm going to be super busy this week I decoded to post this chapter up early and once again please ignore any errors because as you should know by now I'm a very lazy person. I'm not very proud of this chapter but I promise the next chapter will have a lot more going on so please just bear with me and on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Korra.**

* * *

~ Chapter 3 ~

It's official. I hate this day. I woke up to 3 hours of intense training and I still can't air bend. If I get hit in the face one more time with an air bubble I'm going to go insane!

"Korra! You have a visitor!" I heard Pemma call out.

"Coming!" I headed towards the front door and found Iroh.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey come in." I opened the door wider to let him pass. He came inside and we went to the living room and started watching some TV. We began talking about what happened the previous day.

"So he met her at the shop?" I asked Iroh as he nodded his head.

"Yeah apparently he fixed her moped or something like that." He responded.

"I see." I stated.

"I'm sorry." He said looking at me with sympathy.

"I'm fine Iroh I'll get over it." I replied and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Where are they anyway?" I asked wondering about his roommates.

"Well Bolin said he had a job interview today, and I believe Mako is hanging out with Asami." I felt my mood drop.

"Of course he is." I replied sharply. Iroh shot me an apologetic look. Then after an hour or so of talking he decided it was time to leave,

"Well I have to get to work or else Boss man will kill me if I'm late again." Iroh said rolling his eyes. He works at the firefighter, which makes perfect sense since he is a firebender.

"Okay thanks for dropping by I'll see you later." I waved.

Soon I was left with nothing to do again. Then my phone rang. II checked the caller Id and saw it was Bolin.

"Hello." I answered going into the kitchen to get something to satisfy my grumbling stomach.

"Guess what!" Bolin asked excitedly. I was about to ask 'what' when he quickly continued.

"I got the job!" I felt myself smiling.

"No way that's awesome Bo!" I said happily. He applied for this job at a local gym which happens to be across the street from Mako's job. Bolin's been wanting to work there since I could remember. They give a good pay and all he has to do is help give self defense classes for earth benders like him.

"I gotta go Korra! Talk to you later!" He hung up.

Then I suddenly realized all my friends had something to do and I was here with absolutely nothing. I sighed and decided I would just go and take a walk around town.

"I'm heading out! I'll be home before dinner!" I called out and left grabbing Naga. I decided to go to a local park and I sat near the river bank and began bending a bit of the water while Naga was scaring a couple fishes. Tenzin doesn't like me bending any other type of element except water in public. He thinks it would attract a lot of unnecessary attention if people knew I could bend all four elements. Heck not even the guys knew I could bend all four. And I tell them everything. Well almost everything. They just think I'm a simple waterbender but that's normal because my dad and mom were both waterbenders. I sighed. I missed them both so much. I never really got the chance to grow up with them my mom died when I was very young and my dad was forced to go back to the military when I was 6 and since then I've been living with my Aunt and Uncle. Tenzin and Pemma are great and everything but deep inside I know it's not the same. Suddenly a scream snapped me out of my thoughts. I stood up and began listening. Maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me. Then I heard the scream again. It was coming from downtown which happened to be a block away from the park. I climbed on top of Naga and we rode into town to see what the commotion was about. When we got there, people were crowding in front of the city's main screen. The main screen is practically just a huge TV set on the cities largest building and the town uses it to just display ads or important news and stuff like that.

"Non-Benders of Republic City." A man on the TV began. I made my way through the crowds of people to get a better look at the screen. I felt my stomach drop. It was the same man that was in my nightmare. A few nights ago. The voice continued.

"Are you tired of being abused by benders throughout the world? Benders that use there so called gift as a toy and use it to harm innocent people like us Non-benders? For example The Triple Threat Triad that happen to go around this city using their bending to manipulate us Non-benders. Well today is your lucky day." The masked man motioned one his henchmen and I saw Lightning Bolt Zolt come into the screen. People throughout the crowd began gasping in surprise.

" This man, the leader of The Triple Threat, who uses his bending to frighten those who are unable to defend themselves against these type of people. Well today is the day you Non-Benders can begin to stop worrying about people like this because I Amon have a special ability to take a persons bending away." He stated. I looked around and heard a couple people whispering 'That's not possible.' or 'He can't be serious.' Amon began speaking again.

"I will give this man," Motioning to Lightning Bolt Zolt, "A chance to fight for his freedom." Then Amons henchman let go of Lighting Bolt Zolt.

"You just messed with the wrong guy." Lighting Bolt Zolt began throwing fireballs at Amon who skillfully dodged them. Once Amon was nearing him, Lightning Bolt Zolt began getting nervous so he started zapping lightning at him. Amon dodged all of his attacks and managed to pin him down then he grabbed his forehead and soon Lightning Bolt Zolt was on the ground. He attempted to get up and zap him with lightning but none appeared.

"What did you do to me?" Lightning Bolt Zolt had a terrified expression on his face.

"I cleansed you from your impurities." Amon responded "Be aware benders of Republic City, I will soon cleanse this entire town from bending then soon the entire world." The screen turned blank then it's regular program came back on. People all around town began freaking out over what was happening. It was getting dark and I had a gut feeling it wouldn't be safe if I stayed out till dark with what is happening now. I rode Naga back home and immediately Pemma and Tenzin came out to make sure I was okay.

"I was so worried about you." Pemma said hugging me, apparently she heard the news also.

"Did you hear what's happening?" Tenzin asked me with fear written all over his face.

"I was downtown when I saw it on the main screen." I replied.

"Come inside, it's too dangerous for you to be outside all alone." Soon I was in my room thinking about everything that was going on. Then I felt my phone ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Did you hear?" I heard Mako's voice on the other side.

"Yeah I heard." I simply stated.

"How are you?" He asked me in concern.

"I'm fine." I sighed.

"You sure?" He asked.

"I'm a little worried." I admitted.

"Everything will be fine I promise we have each others back." He assured me.

"I haven't seen you all day." I told him in surprise myself because we hangout pretty much everyday.

"I've been busy." He said casually.

"Doing what?" I said curiously.

"Well this morning Asami invited me to meet her dad who happens to be The Hiroshi Sato! Inventor of the Sato mobile! Can you believe that!" Mako exclaimed. _Great not only is she beautiful but she's also rich, figures. _I thought. Mako continued talking "Then we went out to dinner and she has the most amazingest personalty." He sighed dreamily. I noticed I was squeezing my pillow and suddenly turned it into flames.

"Korra you there?" Mako asked when I didn't answer. I was frantically trying to put the fire out which I successfully did.

"Sorry I kinda set my pillow on fire, but what were you saying?" I attempted to change the subject, Mako chuckled.

"Only you Korra." He teased. "But how did you set your pillow on fire?"

I began searching for an excuse, "I uh, accidentally put it near a candle! Yeah that's it!" I laughed nervously. \

"If you say so.." Mako said slowly_._

"Well I'll talk to you tomorrow Korra, sweet dreams." He told me.

"Goodnight Mako." Then we hung up and I felt butterflies inside my stomach. I turned the TV on hoping it would help ease my mind. But sadly it did the opposite. Every single TV channel was talking about the Amon situation. I quickly turned off the TV and eventually I decided to stick in my earphones and listen to music. Soon I was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

(Mako's POV)

To be honest I was a little worried. After watching the news, hearing about how this Amon guy is able to take away bending from benders terrified me. I was worried something might happen to my friends. I remember my phone conversation with Korra and how she tried to be brave saying she wasn't scared. But I knew her better than that, I knew she was scared about this whole situation as I was. Korra's always been a tough girl. She doesn't let people tell her what to do. She likes going by her own rules which I fully respect but she sure can be a stubborn girl at times. Soon my thoughts drifted to Asami. The way her long hair sways with every graceful step she takes. Her beautiful green eyes. She was an amazing girl indeed. She began telling today more about herself. I found out her mom was killed by a firebender when she was very young and the only family she has now is her dad. I told her a little bit about my parents but I didn't go to much into details since it's still a sensitive subject for me. I felt kind of bad for not being able to hangout with Korra today like we usually would. I decided that tomorrow I would invite the group to hangout with me and Asami to get to know each other better. I'm sure once the group starts getting to know her better they'll love her. At least now Korra can have a girl to hangout with. I felt my eyelids getting heavy and let them close and I drifted off to sleep. Instead of dreaming about a raven haired, emerald eyed beauty. I dreamt about a brown haired blue eyed water bender.

* * *

(Regular POV)

Asami woke up to the sound of people talking. She quietly made her way to where the voices were coming from. They were coming from her dads office. _Who's dad talking to at 2 o clock in the morning?. _She thought. She leaned against the wall to try to hear what was going on.

"So this new invention will help us with our mission." A deep voice asked.

"Yes, I'll give you more information about them tomorrow sir." Asami recognized her fathers voice. Asami furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, _Who's dad talking too?_ Asami wondered.

"You're doing the right thing Hiroshi." The deep voice said. Then Asami began hearing footsteps making there way towards the door so she quickly but silently ran to her room making sure to leave no trail of her behind.

Then suddenly she heard her bedroom door open and pretended to be asleep. She felt someone breathing down her ear.

"I know your awake little girl and if you tell anyone what you just heard I will personally make you and your fathers life hell." The voice said causing Asami's heart to race in fear.

"Tell anyone about this little encounter and I'll make sure you regret it." The voice finished before walking away. All Asami could hear was her rapid heart thumping of fear. What is her dad up too? She thought.

* * *

**Well that was the end of chapter 3 please let me know what you guys think I enjoy reading your guy's reviews. This is my first story so I apologize if it isn't as amazing as you hoped it would be but hey I'm trying my best to be a better writer. Thanks for reading and have an amazing day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys long time no see. Sorry I haven't posted, my friend died on the 22nd of this month which is mostly why I haven't posted. I intended to make this chapter longer but I'm emotionally stressed out at the moment. But I hope you enjoy the chapter and please yet again ignore any spelling or grammar mistakes I have made,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend Of Korra.**

* * *

~ Chapter 4 ~

"No."

"Please." Mako said.

"No." I replied.

"Why not?" He whined.

"Did you just whine?" I chuckled over the phone.

"Don't change the subject." He stated.

"I'm busy." I lied.

"Doing what?" He asked.

"Uh I, uhh have to babysit my cousins!" I lied pathetically.

"Liar." He commented.

"I'm not lying!" I replied.

"Korra we're best friends, I know when you lie." Mako informed me.

I sighed, "I just don't want to go." I whined.

"How come? Asami's a nice girl. I promise you two will get along great!" Mako replied.

"She seems prissy no offense." I told him honestly.

"She's not, so do you wanna come? It'll be lots of fun I promise" He asked again.

I sighed in defeat "Fine. But If I'm not having fun, I'm leaving." I assured him.

"Deal. We'll pick you up in about 20 minutes so be ready by then." He hung up.

Stupid Mako making me spend my stupid day with Asami and the gang. I didn't mind being able to hangout with the rest of the guys, It just bothers me knowing Asami will be there too. I know I'm being a little irrational but you would too if you were in my situation. I stood up from my current position on the couch and headed to my room to get ready for the day. I wore a pair of ripped skinny jeans with my usual brown combat boots, a blue long sleeved shirt. Since I was feeling lazy I just tied my hair back in a messy ponytail. Soon I heard a honk outside, so I grabbed my phone and headed out.

"I'll be home for dinner!" I called out.

"Okay call me if you need anything!" Pemma shouted back.

The first thing I noticed was a very expensive looking car parked. The windows rolled down and I saw Mako waving me over to come. I opened the door that led to the back of the car and saw Asami on the driver seat and Iroh and Bolin in the back so we had just enough space for one more person.

"Hey Korra nice to see you again." Asami greeted me.

Even though I didn't really like her, she hasn't done anything wrong on purpose to make me hate her so I politely smiled at her.

"So where are we going?" Iroh asked.

"It's a surprise." Asami smirked.

"Let me guess, shopping." I sighed.

"Nope, something way better." Asami assured. Soon after 9 minutes of driving we reached a race car track.

"I hope you guys are up for a little competition." Asami smiled.

"Uhmm about that.." I trailed off.

"Whats wrong?" Asami asked concerned.

"She can't drive." Mako informed her.

"I can teach you if you want." Asami offered.

"No I mean, she really can't drive." Mako chuckled.

"I'm a horrible driver." I admitted with a playful smile.

"We'll figure something out." Asami told me. Maybe Mako was right, she really isn't that bad of a person. We were all racing against each other. Well except me since I can't drive, so I got to ride in the same car as Asami. The count off finished and we all dashed forward. Currently Mako and Iroh were head to head and Asami and I were nearing them while Bolin was in the back. Asami suddenly pushed forward leading us to be ahead of everyone. I've got to admit this girl has skills. We ended up winning with Mako behind and Iroh and Bolin coming after.

"Wow that was amazing!" I praised Asami.

She smiled and thanked me. Apparently the race track was owned by her dad for test drives for his new inventions.

"Do you guys want to head inside for lunch?" Asami offered.

"I don't want to intrude." I told her.

"Nonsense you're all more than welcome." She flashed her white teeth. When we reached her mansion we were all in awe. Her house was beautiful. Once we entered her house I was automatically confused at the number of doors. I swear you could get lost in here. She led the way towards the kitchen and began getting a couple of things from the fridge. Her kitchen was also gorgeous. We sat down at her large dining table and she gave us each a plate and then soon we all began eating.

"Sorry my dad isn't here to introduce you guys to him, he said he was going to be busy all week so I usually stay here alone most of the time." She said with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Iroh smiled at her. Which she returned.

"So where is your dad?" Bolin asked her.

"He left early this morning so I didn't get a chance to ask." She said blankly. Almost as if she was hiding something. We were all hanging out in her house until it was time for me to head home.

"Well I should leave, Pemma doesn't like me staying out long ever since the whole equalist thing has been happening around town." We all said our byes and then I made my way out the door.

"Wait Korra I'll walk you." Mako made his way towards me.

"You don't have too." I told him.

"I want to." And with that we made our way out.

"So what did you think of Asami." He asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Honestly I think she's a really cool person." I replied, which I sincerely meant.

"I told you she was amazing." Mako said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Mhm." I walked a little faster.

But of course he easily caught up with my pace, soon we were in front of the air temple.

"Wanna go to the courts tomorrow like old times with the guys?" Lately we haven't gone and played basketball like we use to, which bothered me since basketball is the reason we all met.

Mako looked down at the floor as if his shoes suddenly became an interest for him, "Uhmm... I can't."

"Why not?" I put a hand on my hip.

"I have a date with Asami tomorrow." He fidgeted.

"Of course you do." I replied bitterly.

"Maybe next week." He tried to cheer me up.

"You said the same thing the week before." I informed him.

"That's different." He responded.

"Sure it is." I began making my way inside. "Korra." Mako began, "I promise, next week we'll all hangout like old times." He gave me one his genuine smiles.

"Thanks that means a lot." I smiled back and finally got inside, and I began thinking about the way he could easily put butterflies in my stomach.

* * *

_2 Weeks Later - _(Mako's POV)

I was beginning to get frustrated. She hasn't answered any of my calls. I knew she would be mad, but she's been practically ignoring me all week. I would've left a voice-mail but since **we** been trying to get in contact we filled up her voice-mail. **We **as in Bolin, Iroh, Asami, and I. Two weeks ago I forgot I made plans for all of us to go play basketball but Asami invited me to go eat lunch with her and her dad. Ever since Korra hasn't answered any of our calls.

"Any luck?" Iroh asked .

"She's ignoring all my calls." I ruffled my hair.

"You have no one to blame but yourself." Bolin told me.

"Thanks for the support." Sarcasm laced in my voice.

"Well it's true." Iroh plopped on the couch.

I sighed "Maybe we should go visit her." I suggested.

"Best idea you've had all week." Iroh responded. We drove to her house and on the way we made a stop to her favorite restaurant and bought her food. Nothing makes Korra happier than food. When we got there we knocked a couple times. Eventually we heard footsteps and a small little airbender opened the door, more specifically Ikki.

"Hi Mako, hi Bolin, hi Iroh! Hows your day? Mine has been great! Yesterday we-," I quickly out my hand to cover her mouth, once that girl started talking there was no way to stop her.

"Hey Ikki, can you go get Korra we need to talk to her." I told the small child.

"Actually Korra's not home." A new voice joined. I looked up and saw Pemma. "She told me she had to go somewhere important. I assumed she was with you guys but apparently not." Pemma informed us.

"Then where could she be?" Iroh asked.

"I'm not sure but I'm beginning to worry, Korra said she would be back before dinner and ever since the whole equalist situation has been going on I've been trying to keep a closer eye on her and the kids." Pemma admitted.

"Don't worry I'm sure she's fine, Korra can handle herself." I assured putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Would you all like to come in, I just made dinner?" Pemma asked. Since Iroh, Bolin, and I don't have parents we usually think of Pemma as our second mom. We accepted her offer and sat down in our usual spots for dinner. Soon we began to hear footsteps and arguing coming near the front door. Then a very furious looking Korra walked in, followed by an equally annoyed Tenzin.

"What's going on?" Pemma asked setting our plates on the table.

"He's being unreasonable!" Korra pointed at Tenzin.

"Me?! You young lady had no right to apply for _that_ job without our permission!" Tenzin scolded.

"I'm old enough to not need your permission!" Korra shouted back.

"Both of you calm down right now." Pemma said sternly. Once they both stopped shouting at each other Pemma began talking again.

"Korra please explain what's going on." Pemma looked at Korra.

"Traitor." Tenzin mumbled which caused Pemma and Korra to roll their eyes. Us guys were just watching the whole situation as if it were a soap opera. A very dramatic soap opera.

"He doesn't understand that I'm old enough to make my own decisions." Korra motioned towards Tenzin.

"And what decisions were those." Pemma raised an eyebrow.

"Well I applied for a job a couple days ago and just today they told me I got the job." Korra said proudly.

"If you even consider it a job." Tenzin said irritated.

"What job did you apply for?" Pemma asked. Korra just looked down and stayed silent. I was also curious at what job she got. If Tenzin didn't approve of it, then I'm not sure I would either.

"Korra answer me." Pemma said sharply.

She sighed angrily and headed towards the kitchen to what I assumed to get some food.

"What did she apply for?" Bolin asked Tenzin. Just that simple question managed to get his blood boiling again.

"She applied to join the police force!" He said with anger dripping in each word. By the look on Pemma's face she didn't seem to happy either.

"KORRA GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!" Pemma shouted.

"Is Korra going to get in trouble?" Jinora asked.

"By the looks of it, she's into a lot more than that." Iroh answered.

Once Korra made her way back to the kitchen we all began scolding her.

"The police force!? Seriously Korra that's far too dangerous!" Pemma exclaimed.

"Korra It's a bad idea." Iroh joined the conversation.

"I agree." Bolin nodded

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I told her beginning to feel my anger rising. "Do you know how bad the equalist attacks are getting! I scolded, I didn't want Korra getting hurt.

"Well it's too late, I start my first day on the job tomorrow and theirs nothing any of you can do to stop me." Korra walked towards her room, we could all hear her door slam closed.  
"Maybe I should go see if she's okay." Pemma said standing up.

"Don't worry about it, we got this." I told her pointing at me, Bolin, and Iroh.

We knocked on her door a couple times.

"Go away!" She shouted.

"If you don't open this door in 10 seconds we're breaking in." I told her. Good enough her door opened and Korra headed back to her bead to read whatever book she was reading.

"What you guys want?" She told us.

"First I want to know why you've been ignoring all my calls, and two I want to know why you made a stupid decision and joined the police force." I demanded.

"I haven't answered your calls to show you how it feels to be left out." She answered "And two I can join the police force if I want, you can't tell me what or what I can't do." She huffed.

"We don't mean to make you feel left out Korra." Bolin told her with a soft smile on his face.

"We've all just been busy lately." Iroh told her, "Well Bolin and I have, I'm not sure about lover boy here." He said indicating Mako. I quickly shot a death glare at him and he immediately recognized what he just said.

"What does he mean 'lover boy'?" Korra raised an eyebrow at me.

"Uhm I just remembered. Bolin and I forgot to take Pabu out for a walk." Iroh laughed sheepishly and they both made they're ways out the room.

"Well I'm waiting." Korra tapped her foot.

"me n samy are kinda toger." I mumbled quietly.

"What?" She asked confused.

I sighed "Me and Asami are kind of dating." I admitted scratching the back of my neck awkwardly. I noticed that Korra's expression changed from an irritated one to a sad one, but she quickly recovered and put on a blank face.

"You better go home, it's getting late and I have to sleep early." She said blankly.

"You never sleep early." I told her.

"Well now I do." She replied.

"Can I ask you something?" I told her.

"You already did." She informed. I chose to ignore that and asked her anyway.

"Why did you join the police force?" I said genuinely curious.

She sighed in defeat "I'm used to Bolin and Iroh being busy but not you. Since all of you guys are always busy working or doing other stuff I decided it would be best to get a job of my own so I'm not bored at home like I have been these past few weeks." She admitted.

"I'm sorry." I told her genuinely "Forgive me?" I gave her my infamous puppy dog look.  
"Only if you quit making that hideous face every time you make me mad." Korra teased my puppy dog stare.

"Hey!" I exclaimed slightly offended. She just chuckled and slapped my arm playfully.

"Well I better get going." I made my out her house to mine. Thankfully Bolin and Iroh walked home and left me the car. I made my way to the driver seat and I shut the door starting the engine. Then suddenly I felt my phone ring. I didn't bother checking my caller ID.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Mako" I heard Asami whisper through the phone.

"Is everything okay?" I asked concerned.

"Mako, I'm scared." Asami whispered. "Can you please come pick me up, I'll explain later. Meet me at the park near my house please." She whispered terrified.

"I'm on my way." I assured her.

"Thank you so much Mako you have no idea how much this means to me." She whispered before hanging up. _I hope you're okay Asami_, I wondered while speeding up the car.

* * *

**Please leave a review letting me know what you think so far. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks to everyone reading and I hope everyone has an** amazing day.


End file.
